暗黑洞窟
簡介 __TOC__ * '''來自''': Final Fantasy III * '''類型''': 莫古利王活動 * '''參考''': [https://lapis-prod-staticnews-gumi-sg.akamaized.net/prod//zh/img/FF3CaveofShadows.jpg 官方公告] * '''相關任務''': [[多加洞窟‧探索]] * '''活動時間''': 3/8/19 16:00 - 3/22/19 15:59 (UTC +8) * '''兌換時間''': 3/8/19 16:00 - 3/29/19 15:59 (UTC +8) King Mog or Mog Minister will exchange various rewards for special currency within the event period. You can obtain this currency by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. Story The Cave of Shadows and the manor of a certain mage have manifested in the Vortex. The mage had but one desire - to seal away the impending darkness. Entrusted to the Warriors of the Light were a grievous past battle and the path to the future. How will these warriors, forced to make a difficult decision, appear in the eyes of Lasswell and the others? Exchange You can find King Mog or Mog Minister in the [[Farplane]] to exchange event currencies with time-limited items. Exclusive= Exclusive Items |-| Regular= Regular Items |-| Materials= Awakening Materials |-| Recommendation= Beginner's Recommendation This purchase list recommendation is meant for people who have just started the game or have only played for less than 3 months of playtime or with rank lower than 50. Battle Info Once-a-Day= Once-a-Day Special Quest! 3/9 - 21 }} |-| BGN= Cave of Shadows - BGN |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No items |mission-3 = Use black magic |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Gaap]] |boss = [[Gaap]] (2) |drop = }} |-| INT= Cave of Shadows - INT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No limit bursts |mission-3 = Use green magic |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Gaap]] |boss = [[Silenus]] |drop = }} |-| ADV= Cave of Shadows - ADV |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Deal dark damage to an enemy |mission-3 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Gaap]] [[Silenus]] |boss = [[Valefor]] |drop = }} |-| PRO= Cave of Shadows - PRO |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Get a chain of 6 or more in 1 turn |mission-3 = Use a limit burst |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Gaap]] [[Silenus]] [[Valefor]] |boss = [[Hellish Horse]] |drop = }} |-| ELT= Cave of Shadows - ELT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use 2 or more limit bursts |mission-3 = Use magic |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Gaap]] [[Hellish Horse]] [[Silenus]] [[Valefor]] |boss = [[Hecatoncheir]] |drop = }} |-| LGD= Cave of Shadows - LGD |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No items |mission-3 = Evoke an esper |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Gaap]] [[Hellish Horse]] [[Silenus]] [[Valefor]] |boss = [[Hecatoncheir]] |drop = }} Boss Info (LGD) Tips * See [[Talk:Cave of Shadows|testimonials and discussions.]] * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. **[[Golden Bomb]] drops 500 currency on defeat. ** [[Death Claw]] drops 1000 currency on defeat. * [[Map|Maps]] will drop randomly from the boss, but are unaffected by item drop rate passives. * You can use [[Escape]] to avoid any regular battle, but it isn't recommended as you will lose some currency. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with [[Pod 153]], and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use [[Defensive Freeze]], [[Rikku's Pouch]] or [[World Destroyer]] to break their defenses. ** Use [[Crazy Day]] for imperil if needed. ** Use [[Hero's Rime]] from [[Siren]] or [[Apollo Harp]] to buff ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR. * Taking bonus units into the Once-a-Day Special Quest will reward bonus currency upon its completion. Videos